


What's Up, Doc?

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: A/B/O Avengers [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Katherine is the daughter of Bruce Banner, she's smart, caring, brilliant and has the ability to transform into animals.Tony Stark does not deserve to be attracted to her, he knows this, and he knows that if he ever did anything about it, Bruce would kill him.But what if he has no choice??





	1. Chapter 1

Katherine Banner has been the Avenger's doctor for almost a year now, treating cuts, bruises, broken bones, burns, and....impalement (that was an interesting day). She also happens to be a part time Avenger. Her abilities come in useful for infiltration, and for getting into small spaces.

“Ow!” Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye whines as she places a stitch in his shoulder, she glances to him and smirks.

“Man up, Barton” she teases, he snorts and cringes as she places another stitch. “Maybe next time you will think twice before you and Pietro get busy in the vents” he smirks at her before they both chuckle. “Alright” she pulls back and sets a bandage over his wound before pulling off her gloves. “Take it easy for a few days, come back in a week, you know the drill, Barton” she pushes her chair away, Clint sits on the bed still, she looks to him.

“What? Are you waiting for a lolly pop?” Katherine asks turning back to her computer, Clint pouts and she sighs. “You know where they are” she tells him, Clint smiles and moves to the draw by the door, opening it to find it filled with different flavoured children's lolly pops, Katherine's found that it's the only way to get the Avengers to take medical care, by bribing them with sweets. Thor, Clint and Bucky are the biggest children of the lot of them, and considering their combined age is well over 1,000 she had been surprised. Natasha would never admit it either but Katherine knows that the spider steal lollies from the draw, that's why she's started locking it when she's not in the room.

“You're too soft on them” Bruce states from the doorway watching Clint walk away with three lollies.

“First time I tried to stitch up Thor he summoned his hammer” Katherine counters. “If it hadn't been for Sif's quick thinking, I'd have been decapitated, the only way I got him to sit down was the packet of fruit gums from my pocket” she reminds him pushing her chair away from the computer and turning to him. “Without them you would be down one doctor to treat that cut” she accuses pointing to the cut on his arm, Bruce shrugs.

“Tony knocked over a beaker” he tells her, she pushes her chair towards him.

“Come here, Dad” she holds out her hand and he moves to sit on the medical bed. “What is it with Alpha's and getting hurt?” she teases pulling her medical tray closer and pulling on fresh gloves.

“We get distracted easily” Bruce answers as she grabs tweezers from her tray. “I was thinking about your mother this morning” he admits, she pulls a small shard of glass from his arm. “You know that....”

“Yeah, hard to forget” she tells him.

“You want to do something?” he asks. “Maybe visit her grave? Dinner?”

“I would love to” she answers, he smiles. “But I can't...” she corrects. “It...crosses over this month with.....my heat and...”

“No, you should stay indoors” he assures her. “Away from....alphas” she smiles a little.

“I know you're protecting me, but one day you're going to have to let me date an alpha”

“We're pigs, Kat” he informs her. She pulls another sliver of glass out of his arm. “I want you to meet someone as amazing as you” she blushes a little. “You know that no matter what no alpha will be good enough for you” she smirks and looks to him.

“I'm sure all alpha's say that about their omega daughters” he nods agreeing with her.

“Probably” he agrees as she wraps a bandage around his arm. Tony clears his throat from the doorway, Katherine and Bruce look to him. “What did you do?” Bruce asks. “You were fine when I left” Tony holds up his hand, his finger bleeding.

“I caught myself on the glass when I was cleaning it up” Tony tells them with a pout, Bruce sighs and looks to Katherine.

“What did I tell you?” she teases. “Alpha's” she points out. Bruce chuckles and stands, he squeezes her arms and kisses her cheek.

“Thank you” he tells her touching the bandage on his arm before leaving.

“Sit down” Katherine motions to the bed, Tony hops up and swings his legs. “When I took this job” she starts getting fresh supplies from her cabinets. “Pepper told me, 'oh don't worry, they hardly ever get hurt'” she mocks and looks to him, Tony smirks a little as she returns to him. “There's not a day goes by that one of you isn't in here” she tells him sitting on her stool. “And today I've had three”

“Well...we are accident prone” he teases back. “Some more so then others”

“Hmm....” she glances to her watch and he chuckles a little. “I've been in here for an hour and a half”

“This is your dad's fault” Tony holds up his hand.

“Oh, really? Because he told me you broke the beaker”

“He tattled on me?!” Tony asks with fake shock, Katherine takes his hand to treat. “I'm not going to play with him any more” Tony tells her, she smiles and it's one of those smiles that Tony loves on her. A sweet, warm, amused one that gets him feeling all tingly. She usually gets him all tingly most of the time any way but that smile does something extra to him. And that's not to mention her scent. He's smelt omega's before, but none of them smelt as good as she does. Antiseptic, washing powder, apple pie, lavender. Now the first he assumes is because she's a doctor. But the rest. He loves apple pie and lavender helps him sleep through the night without nightmares. And there is just something about clean clothes that he loves. She just so happens to smell like all of those things and wrapped up in a smokin' body. How she ever came from Bruce is beyond him. Tony watches her fingers work on his arm, those long, delicate fingers. Okay so sometimes he accidentally on purpose hurts himself just so he can sit and let her fix him. Katherine sets a band aid around Tony's finger. “Kiss it better?” he asks with a smirk, Katherine raises an eyebrow at him. “Pretty please”

“You know there is no medical proof that kisses make things better” she teases.

“Kissing makes everything better” he argues seriously. Katherine rolls her eyes and grabs his wrist pulls his hand towards her lips, he watches her as she presses her lips to his band aid and then pulls back. “Feel better already” he tells her warmly.

“Get out of my office” she teases back. “And try not to hurt yourself again” he chuckles and jumps down from the medical bed.

…................

Katherine sits with Bruce as they have lunch, Tony, Bucky, Sam, Clint and Thor are all watching her suck on a lolly pop. Granted Tony is the only one omega free, so technically he's the only on allowed to watch. The others are all trying to do it subtly. It's not working. Bruce stabs at his salad whilst glaring at them all. He turns and grabs the lolly pop from Katherine who complains as he throws it at the alphas in the room.

“Scrat!” he shouts and they all run away as his eyes flash green.

“Dad” Katherine warns, he looks to her. “Seriously?” she asks standing and shaking her head as she leaves.

“It's because I love you” he shouts after her. Katherine smiles though as she walks away.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine and Natasha sit with one another at Tony's bar, each with a drink, both in floor length dresses, another one of the Avengers public events.

“Dr. Banner” Katherine glances over her shoulder. “Sorry...” a young journalist tells her. “I called on you a few times”

“Sorry” She offers with a smile. “When people call for Dr. Banner they usually mean my father” she steps down off the stool. “What do you want to talk about?” she asks.

“Your research” he answers. “Your research into spinal graphs to help paralysed soldiers”

“Oh then....you should meet Sam too” she tells him, looping her arm with his and leads him towards Sam Wilson who smiles back at them. “It was Sam that gave me the idea” she offers.

“Really?” the journalist asks. “Then I would love to talk to you about your work, both of you” Sam nods and smirks at Katherine. “This is so exciting” he tells them and turns to Katherine. “You are the reason my little sister wants to go into medicine and....”

“Slow down” Katherine tells him warmly. “Sweetheart, you need to breath” he nods and smiles at her. Tony appears at Katherine's side and wraps an arm around her waist.

“Hey, is someone stealing you from me?” he whispers in her ear, Katherine's eyes roll a little, because there are things Tony's voice does to her. She takes a breath and looks to him.

“I wasn't aware I was yours to steal” she teases, he smirks and shrugs.

“You know you're mine” he winks and kisses her cheek before walking away, Sam shoots Katherine a look, they're friends, best friends, so Sam knows about her crush on Tony.

“I need a drink” she states and then walks away to the bar again. Natasha sets a vodka and soda on the top for her and smiles at her friend. “One of these days...Tony is...”

“I know” Natasha agrees. She's an assassin and a spy, can't hide anything from her. “Pretty sure though that if you ask him to...Tony will knot you”

“I'm not sure that is what I want” Katherine admits. “I mean, he makes me warm and tingly but he likes to tease me so I blame that. And it's Tony, he flirts with everyone” she takes her drink and heads towards Bruce. Tony pops up from behind the bar counter and Natasha shoots him a look.

“She likes me” he teases.

“And you like her” Natasha points out. “Stop messing with her”

“Yeah, you remember the part where Bruce is her father” Tony reminds Natasha. “As in if I touch her in anyway he'll smash me”

“Bruce'll understand as long as this isn't just one of your flings and I don't think it would be, otherwise you would have already slept with her” Natasha teases. “Now I'm going to find Wanda and we are going to dance whilst you silently from far away long for Kitty” she teases walking away.

“I hate you” Tony tells her, Natasha smirks and waves at him.

…............

“Man up, man up, man up” Tony chants to himself and then downs his drink before heading over to where Katherine is laughing with Steve. “Dance with me” he states reaching them, both Steve and Katherine look to him. “Katherine” he elaborates. “Would you like to dance with me?” he asks again, Steve takes Katherine's glass and she takes Tony's hand, he leads her to where everyone else is dancing and spins her closer, his hand finding her waist.

“How's the hand?” she asks, he smiles and nods.

“Better....that kiss did wonders” he teases pulling her closer as they dance.

“No medical proof” she reminds him.

“I don't care” he teases, “It worked for me” she laughs and shakes her head. He spins her out and then closer to him.

…................

Tony sidles up to Katherine as she waits for the elevator, she looks to him.

“Let me walk you back” Tony offers.

“Tony, I share an apartment with my dad, and it's only three hallways away”

“I know, I still want to walk with you” he holds out his hand to her, she smiles and takes it. “Are you getting used to these things?” he asks as they walk away. “The public things?”

“A little bit” she answers. “But...I'm a doctor, I patch people up and send them on their way...I...”

“Your research though, it's going to change lives” he tells her. “I know it's a long way off, but you and Sam...you're changing the world” he smiles warmly at her. “I bet Bruce is so proud”

“I think so...but I think I could be a couch potato and he'd still be proud” Tony laughs and smiles at her.

“Probably” he agrees squeezing her arm. “This is going to sound weird....but I wish my dad was a dad like Bruce” she looks to him. “Howard was...”

“Tony, despite whatever Howard did.....look at you now” she tells him, Tony smiles a little. “He may not have been like everyone else's Dad....but in the end it worked...you are this incredible engineer, with a successful business, and you save the world”

“But I have no mate” he adds. “I am alone”

“No, you're not” she whispers turning to him. “You're not alone” she corrects. “You have this huge weird insane family” she teases, he laughs and takes her hand. “I know you don't see it....but you are not alone” he looks to the apartment door behind her and then sighs.

“Here we are” Tony tells Katherine who smiles and nods. “Goodnight, Doc”

“Night, Tony” Tony kisses her cheek and then walks away with a smile, Katherine takes a breath and then enters her apartment.

.....................

Katherine leans on the bathroom sink and touches her cheek with a smile. She grabs her toothbrush and turns on the tap, just as the alarm blazes, their emergency alarm, she sighs and sets her tooth brush back, pushes off of the sink and hurries out of her room.

…...............

“No” Steve tells Katherine, who takes a breath and sets her medical bag on the counter.

“Yes” she argues. “The last time you guys went out without me, Nat nearly bled out and Quicksilver busted a leg”

“Katherine” Bucky states, she looks to him. “I can smell you from over here, your heat is days away....you'll distract everyone...”

“I'm a doctor first” she argues.

“This is not because you are just an omega” Steve tells her. “You know it's not....this is a you are unbonded, unmated, and near to your heat....”

“Bruce” Bucky states.

“She may be my daughter but she is her own woman” Bruce argues. “And she's right” Bucky and Steve look to him. “None of us have her level of medical skill, it's why she was hired....”

“There's a patch I can wear that will cover my scent” Katherine adds. Bucky looks to Steve.

“Fine” Steve agrees. Katherine snatches her kit from the counter and walks out the room, Steve looks to Tony who is already sniffing the air and following Katherine. “This is going to be a long one” Steve mumbles.

...….......

 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve looks to Katherine and Bruce, both staying behind on the jet until they are needed, Bruce takes her hand and squeezes, knowing the Omega patch may take away their scent but it almost makes them sick.

“Stay here till we clear the field” Steve tells Katherine who nods and pulls her knees up to the chair. The Avengers leave one by one, Tony last after watching Katherine for a moment. He can still smell her even with the patch. Katherine sighs and leans against Bruce who kisses her head.

…...............

Katherine listens to the Hulk roar outside of the jet, and she sighs looking out the front, she can see the wounded from here and they need her, she's a doctor. She takes a deep breath and then shifts, a beautiful cheetah now stands in her place, using her teeth she grabs the medical kit and then runs.

…...................

“Doc on field!” Clint shouts through comms as he spots Katherine's cheetah form racing across the battle field.

“What?” Steve asks. “I told her to stay put” he argues.

“Tell her....though to be fair...other then Pietro she is the fastest of us” Wanda adds. “Especially when she goes all four legs and slender body like that”

“Slender body...” Tony teases. “Sexy” he looks around the field for the feline, the cheetah take a few steps and then Katherine is back and running towards the civilians. “She's a doctor” he tells them. “She feels the need to save people. Just like we all do”

….................

Katherine presses a gauze to a civilians bleeding leg, she grabs his wrist and presses it over the gauze.

“Hold this” she tells him before moving to another civilian, head wound, she tilts his head and grabs her optical torch, she checks his pupil response before nodding and setting it on her waist. A little boy runs out of the building and straight for Katherine.

“Please....my little sister is inside” the little boy tugs on Katherine's medical jacket. “Please” he begs, Katherine looks to him. “Please” he whispers. Katherine nods.

“Okay” she agrees. “Here” she guides the boy to the civilian. “I need you to be a brave boy and holds this” she sets a bandage in his hand. “To here” she shows him where to press it. “Can you do that?” he nods. “Good boy” she whispers, grabs her medical kit and runs into the crumbling building.

….......

“That building is about to come down” Wanda states lifting the little boy up.

“I'm supposed to hold it” the boy complains, Bucky helps the civilian up as Steve grabs the other one. “The doctor lady said...she said before she went to save my sister” Bucky frowns and then looks up.

“Please tell me....that your little sister is not in that building” Bucky points to the building. The little boy stares at him. “The doctor ran in there, didn't she?” he asks, the boy nods. Bucky looks to Steve.

“It's Kat, she's fine, lets get the wounded away from the building. And worry about how we are going to kill Katherine later” Steve tells them.

“I'm going in” Tony tells them. “I'll grab the doc and get out in no time”

“Tony your suit is down” Bruce complains. “They hit you with an emp”

“I can run” Tony complains. “I can run it. I don't need my suit” Tony is then running past Wanda, Steve and Bucky.

“Stark!” Steve scolds as he runs into the building.

….............

Tony dodges falling ceiling as he makes his way towards Katherine's last known location. Running off by herself, what the hell was she thinking?

“Stark, get out, the building is coming down” Steve warns.

“I'm almost there” he argues.

“No, Tony, there was something in the explosive” Bruce tells him. “A chemical” Tony doesn't slow down. “Tony?”

“Look I'm almost there” Tony bursts through a half bent door and is hit with her scent. Antiseptic, washing powder, apple pie, lavender. And it's strong. “No” he whispers. “Bruce....was it an Omega chemical?” he asks through the comms as he heads through the room trying to pinpoint her, his heart thundering in his ears, his nostrils flaring, he snaps his head around and finds her. “Was it?” he asks looking to Katherine huddled in the corner arm around her stomach. Her head pressed back against the wall, she is staring at him.

“Yes” Bruce answers, Tony stares at Katherine, his hands clenching at his side.

“Damn it” Tony complains.

“Is she?” Bruce asks. “Did she get poisoned?”

“Yep” Tony answers. “Oh she did.....and it's....bad” Katherine whimpers and closes her eyes.

“Tony, I swear to God if you put one hand on her” Bruce warns.

“Bruce, buddy, I promise I am going to try very, very, very hard not to have sex with your daughter” Tony tells Bruce.

“Try harder” Bruce warns. “Hurry up” he states.

“Yeah” Tony agrees and then nods to himself.

“Tony?” Katherine asks leaning against the wall ahead of him. The ceiling shakes and cracks, Tony snaps his head up as Katherine whimpers across from him.

“Okay, okay” Tony states. “Come on, Doc” he snaps his fingers at her, she looks up him, eyes wide, pupils black. “We need to get you out of here” he steps forward and a chunk of the ceiling falls between them, Katherine turns and shields herself from it as Tony jumps backwards to avoid it. “Katherine!” he shouts.

“Tony!” Katherine shouts, pleading for him, and his alpha wants to help her, he wants to save her. Her. Katherine. His omega. The ceiling groans and cracks, Tony watches it before looking to Katherine, her eyes wide with fear. Tony rushes forward to reach her, pulling her up to her feet.

“I got you” he assures her, wrapping an arm around her. “I'm going to get you out of here, okay?” He pulls her closer, she stares up at him. Tony closes his eyes and then nods. “Here” he strokes her hair and pulls her head closer to his neck. She looks to him and then nuzzles into his neck, scenting, comforting herself. “We need to move and comfort” he tells her. “Can you do that?” she nods into his neck, letting his scent, his Motor oil, journal paper, musk and chocolate scent wash over her, comforting her, it's also doing other things to her but she can push past that for now, till they are safe. The ceiling groans again, Katherine looks up and then to Tony, thinking fast, she pushes him away from her, The ceiling collapses onto them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The dust settles and Tony groans as he comes to, the air thick around him.

“Katherine” he whispers groggily. “Doc?” he asks louder pushing himself to his feet. “Kat” he mumbles looking around. His comms stuttering and static in his ear. He reaches up and pulls it free before throwing it aside. “Katherine?” he asks looking around, trying to find her through the rubble, hoping to hell that she isn't....you know. Dead. He sniff the air and turns his head. Finds her laying face down in the rubble, Tony pushes himself to her quickly. “Katherine” he whispers turning her over and stroking her cheek, she groans. “That's it, good girl” he coos. “Hey, Doc” he teases lightly helping her sit up, propping her against the wall.   
“My head” she mumbles lifting a hand towards her head, Tony takes her hand and nods.

“Where's your kit?” he asks looking around. “You've got a few cuts that need cleaning”

“It can wait” she complains. “My head is.....you should check for a concussion or....head trauma” Tony runs his fingers through her hair checking for a head wound or injury.

“I can't feel anything” he tells her and pulls his hands free. “But this cut” he turns her cheek gently. “If we don't do something now, I think it'll scar”

“I don't care” she complains with a groan and then clutches her stomach.

“That's what's wrong” she complains. Tony rubs her shoulder moving his fingers to her neck.

“Yeah, the explosion...had some form of omega gas, it set you off early” she nods and takes a deep breath, groans as she inhales Tony's scent.

“Oh God” she closes her eyes and Tony tightens his jaw, swallowing hard. She turns her head to him, and they just stare at one another. Pupils blown wide. She turns and nuzzles into Tony's neck, he groans and closes his eyes, he's trying very, very hard to be a good friend and not give into his urges.

“Katherine” he warns, but his hands are pulling her closer. “I can't...” he then pulls away, Katherine hangs her head. “You're Bruce's daughter and even if you weren't....this is your heat talking” she pulls back and groans.

“Tony” she coos, he closes his eyes and groans.

“Stop” he begs. “Katherine” she looks to him.

“Tony. I've wanted you since the first moment I smelt you” she admits. “It's not my heat talking” she assures him. “But fine” she breaths out and pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arm around her legs. “Go sit over there” she grumbles nodding across the tiny space they're trapped in. “Go sit all the way over there” she snaps curling up tighter.

“Katherine” Tony whispers.

“Go sit over there” she repeats. “Or better yet...find us a way out” Tony sighs and nods before standing and looking around.

…..............

Tony leans against the wall, arms folded over his chest, his own nails actually digging into his skin, because Katherine's heat is messing with his alpha brain, and he is only just managing to not go over there and having his way with her because that is all he wants to do. She moans across from him and he closes his eyes pressing his head to the wall.

“What are you doing to me?” he whispers clutching to his arms harder.

“Tony” she calls for him.

“No, Katherine” he argues already knowing what she wants, her heat is now messing with her brain and all she wants is an alpha to knot her, despite her reassurances that he is who she wants. He's doing better then any other alpha in his position and he is pretty sure it is because she is Bruce's daughter that he hasn't made a move. He presses his forehead to the wall and counts in his head. Pushes away his racing rut that's been brought on by her closer proximity and her heat. There is no way out and the temperature in their secluded little hole is increasingly rising. Tony slides down the wall and groans. “Damn it, Doc” he complains. His hand already gravitating towards his pants. He clenches his fist and forces his hand away. Before taking a deep breath. he risks a look across at Katherine, she's been quiet a while. His eyes widen finding her laying unconscious. He bolts up and across to her. “Katherine!” he shouts dropping to his knees at her side. “No, no...” he whispers checking her neck and then turning her face to him. “Hey, come on” he begs of her. “Please” he strokes her cheek. “Katherine” he scolds. “You wake up this second or I swear to Thor's dad that I will....Well I don't know what I'll do...but it will be bad” he presses his forehead to hers and closes his eyes. “Please wake up” she groans a little. “Yeah, that's it, Doc...” he shifts her slightly against him. “Good girl” he coos.

“Tony?” she asks.

“You passed out” he answers stroking her cheek. “This isn't like your normal heats, is it?” he asks, she looks to him and shakes her head, he strokes his fingers over her cheek and smiles a little. “They'll dig us out soon” he promises her.

“What if they don't?” she asks him. “What if...we're stuck here?” she groans and shifts against him slightly and closes her eyes.

“Hey” he whispers brushing her hair back. “It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay” he sighs watching her and then nods. “Damn it, fine...” he grumbles. “I'm going to take care of you” he whispers and then kisses her. He pulls back and looks to her. She stares at him before yanking him closer and kissing him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Tony lifts Katherine's head and slips her medical bag beneath it as a cushion, she nuzzles into his neck, comforting herself with his scent.

“What you said before...?” he starts.

“I meant it” she answers pulling back. “Tony...for the last year, I have smelt nothing but your scent...and it's everywhere....all the time, and the days when you come into my office....” she lifts here yes up to his. “I never wanted to leave” she grabs a hold of his jacket. “Your scent has been driving me mad for months...for an entire year...so right now...you do something about it” she pulls her legs up to rest either side of his waist. “Tony, please...I need you, alpha” he leans down and kisses her. Hungry and needy and 12 months of pent up sexual frustrations just oozing out of him. He pants into her mouth and growls. “Alpha” she whispers, Tony leans down and kisses Katherine's neck, his lips lingering on the bond mark, his fingers sliding up under her shirt to touch her stomach, she arches up into his touch and closes her eyes throwing her head back. Tony leans back and pulls open the buttons on her shirt, his eyes wide, almost black, he needs her now as much as she needs him. He helps her remove her shirt before moving to the button on her tactical trousers and yanks them down her legs. She reaches up pushing his shirt up his chest and over his shoulders. It's then a blur of arms and legs and cloth as they remove the rest of each other's clothing till they are both bare. Tony looks over Katherine and it's beautiful, and perfect. He lifts his eyes from her legs and to her eyes. “Alpha” she begs, he nods and strokes her thigh with his finger before slipping them between her legs, pressing two into her, she gasps and moans, he nuzzles into her neck and works his fingers inside of her, opening her up for him, getting her ready for him, not that she needs much, the amount of slick that is coating her legs and core is enough to have her ready. “Please, Tony, please...I just need your knot, alpha, knot me” she begs, he groans and lifts her leg up over and around his waist, he kisses her as he sliding into her, she cries out into his mouth with utter relief, her eyes rolling back.

“I've got you, Omega” he tells her warmly. “My omega” he growls pulling out of her and then thrusts back in.

“Alpha” she whimpers clutching to his shoulders. He moves with her, shifting in and out. And it's so much better then he ever imagined, all those times he pleasured himself to the image of her beneath him, it doesn't even compare to this moment. He brushes his lips over hers and she chases his lips as he pulls away, he gives in and kisses her, his arm snakes around her waist and he pulls her hips closer, uses them to grind against his waist. “Tony” she moans, and oh god, he swears his name on her lips in that moment, and his knot almost blows, he swear never has her ever been that quick, never even threatened it that quick.

“I've got you” he assures her nuzzling into her neck and sniffing at her bonding gland, he shifts a hand down the back of her thigh and thrusts deeper into her, her breath stutters and her nails dig into his shoulders. He groans and mouths at the bonding gland and picks up the pace. Thrusting in and out of her until his knot starts to catch on her walls and she lifts her eyes to Tony's who are already watching her back, he kisses her, his hand trailing all over her body, touching every inch of bare skin. “Mine” he growls into her neck, thrusts one more time, his knot catching on her inner walls, locking him inside of her, Katherine cries out and rolls her eyes as she shudders, coming with him. He nibbles at her bond, not breaking the skin, he pulls away and kisses her cheek.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tony looks up as a sound catches his ears, his eyes flicker around trying to find the source. The rubble across the room shakes and groans and Tony smiles and turns to Katherine, laying beside him, his arms wrapped around her, nudges her slightly, she turns her head to look up at him.

“Help's here” he tells her warmly, she groans and closes her eyes. “I know” he whispers stroking her hair, he pulls her closer and kisses her head. He stands and adjusts his clothing before pulling her to her feet.

“What now?” she asks him, he frowns at her. “Tony” she whispers.

“You're still in heat” he answers. “So if you'll still have me” he claps her face in his hands. “Then I'll knot you again and again and again until it is over....”

“And then what?” she asks. He smiles a little and shrugs.

“We'll talk about that once your hormones have levelled out” he answers just before the rubble behind them explodes inwards, Tony pulls Katherine closer to shield her as Bucky and Steve step through the rubble and look to Tony and Katherine. Bucky starts to smirk. Tony lifts Katherine up into his arms, she groans and snuggles into his neck.

“You two okay?” Bucky asks smirking away. Tony shoots him a look as he walks past with Katherine, Bucky follows them chuckling away.

“What's so funny?” Steve asks, Bucky laughs harder and pulls his husband along with him. “Buck” Steve begs.

“The girl?” Katherine asks. “The sister” she lifts her head to look at Bucky and Steve. “She wasn't inside”

“No” Steve tells her. “We found her at the medi-camp, nasty leg wound but she's fine” Katherine sighs and presses her head to Tony's shoulder. “We're going to talk about your disobedience when we get back” Steve tells them. “Both of you” he adds.

“Later” Tony snaps at Steve who's eyes widen slightly. Bucky nudges Steve and shakes his head, Steve frowns at him.

“Oh, Steve” Bucky whispers. “You're so....” Bucky smiles. “Oblivious”

“What did I miss?” Steve asks Bucky who chuckles and shakes his head. Tony looks down at Katherine who is smirking slightly, he smirks back at her.

…....................

Tony sets Katherine on the medical bed when they return to the Avengers facility, he'd refused to let her go the whole journey back, even Bruce couldn't pry his own daughter from his best friend. Bruce follows them in now, grabbing a antiseptic wipe from the side and moves to Katherine, Tony steps into his path, Bruce raises an eyebrow at his friend.

“Tony, back off” Bruce growls at Tony, Tony looks to Katherine and then to Bruce. “Now” Bruce adds.

“Tony, it's okay” Katherine tells him, Tony sighs a little and then leaves the room, Bruce moves to Katherine, brushes her hair back from her face. “I'm fine” she tells him. “It's just my....heat” she admits.

“I'll get Nat and Wanda to bring you food, water, a change of clothing” she frowns at him. “We'll lock you down in here until it passes”

“No...” she argues. He looks to her. “I need Tony” she tells him.

“Tony?” he asks. “You remember I told you all alphas are pigs.....he's the worst” she looks to him, eyes wide like doe's. Those eyes she used to flash at him as a child and he'd cave and give her anything she wanted. He sighs.

“Dad....let me get through this....and then you can Tony bash all you want, but right now, I need him and I need you to be okay with this....because I don't want you to hate me if I sleep with him”

“I won't hate you” he promises her. “I may hate him for a little while” he smirks a little, the door opens and Pietro steps in sporting a split lip, Bruce raises an eyebrow. “What happened?” Bruce asks.

“Urm Tony would like to know if you are finished...” Pietro answers touching his lip. “Because....he's....” Bruce hangs his head and groans.

“With Kat's heat his rut is starting” he explains, Pietro nods.

“Yeah....Bucky and Thor are currently sat on him so...” Bruce looks to Katherine who smiles at him.

“Okay” Bruce nods and helps Katherine stand from the cot. “Pietro...grab water, crackers, and take her to her apartment. I'm going to have a chat with Tony”

“Dad” Katherine warns.

“It'll be fine, just a chat” he kisses her forehead and leaves, Pietro smirks at Katherine.

“Not a word” she scolds.

“So you and Stark?” he asks, she nudges past the speedster who chuckles following her.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tony taps his pen against his notebook in the labs, it's been a month since the end of Katherine's heat, and it's also been a month since she's spoken to him. Or looked at him. Or even been in the same room as him. Now that person is usually him. Girl's don't do this to him. He looks up and to Bruce who enters the lab, head down reading from a tablet screen. Tony taps the pen against his lips and watches his best friend. Bruce has been distant too...since his chat. The one warning Tony that if he should hurt or upset Katherine then the Hulk would rain down holy terror on him, and Tony believed him, cause even the big green guy is super protective of Katherine.

“Hey” Tony states, Bruce glances to him. “How's Kat?” he asks, Bruce looks back to the tablet and nods.

“She's fine, she's working in the labs with Sam, they're pretty close to having a workable graph, she thinks that in the next few days they might be able to set up a human test subject”

“That's great” Tony offers.

“She's very excited” Bruce tells him. “I'm sure she told you” Tony purses his lips and looks away.

“No, actually” Tony admits. “I haven't seen her....in a month” Bruce frowns and looks to him.

“What?” he presses. “Why not?”

“No idea” Tony answers. “I text, I call, I sit outside her apartment door all night, I sleep on the floor....but she won't talk to me” Tony looks back to Bruce. “What did I do?” he asks. “Seriously I have no idea”

“I'm sure she's just been busy” Bruce offers. “Which she has been.....” Tony hums a little in annoyance and reluctance, turns back to his computer. “Her research is very important to her, Tony”

“I know” Tony mumbles. “I'm probably being ridiculous....wow” he states and looks to Bruce. “I'm being the girl” he complains.

“Yeah, you are” Bruce agrees with a smirk.

“Your daughter has got me so turned around I was becoming the girl in this....whatever this is” Tony complains and shakes his head standing.

“Where are you going?” Bruce asks.

“To talk to her....I'm going to make her talk to me” Tony answers leaving the room, Bruce looks around the lab before sighing and following Tony.

…................

Katherine and Sam sit together in the kitchen a pile of books and papers scattered on the table around them, she talks animatedly at Sam who nods trying to keep up with her, Sam is literally only part of this to bring in the paralysed soldiers and council them, all this science and medical stuff is all her and a little over his head.

“We're so close, Sam” she tells him. “This last year....it's going to work” he smiles at her.

“Yeah, it is” he squeezes her shoulder. “Do you know how many lives you'll change, Kat?” she nods a little. “You're going to make men walk again that's.....noble prize worthy”

“No” Katherine argues. “It's not....” he shoots her a look. “It's not” she repeats. “Curing cancer, or creating a vaccination, that's prize worthy, a spinal graph that makes people walk again....” Katherine looks to the doorway as Tony and Bruce walk in, Tony looks to Katherine and smiles, she stares at him before looking away and grabbing her papers, she stands and leaves, Sam turns to watch her go as Tony turns to Bruce and gives him an 'I told you so' look, Bruce narrows his eyes a little and then follows Katherine.

“What the hell man?” Sam asks, Tony shrugs.

“I have no idea” Tony admits. “Has she said anything?”

“To me?” Sam asks. “No, we're friends, sort of, but we don't talk about those things. I thought you two were.....you know” Sam wiggles his eyebrows.

“So did I” Tony whispers and turns leaving the room. Sam sighs and looks to the book on the table.

…............

Bruce sits beside Katherine as she flicks through the papers, trying to ignore him.

“What's going on?” he asks.

“Nothing” she whispers.   
“Kat...” he pushes, she takes a breath and looks to him.

“Tony has a reputation” she answers. “And I have issues, it wasn't going to work, he helped me through my heat and that is that....it's done” Bruce looks to her sadly.

“Is that what you want?” he asks.

“What I want....is to work in peace” she answers looking to Bruce who sighs and nods.

“Alright” he kisses her head and then stands before leaving her alone.

…..............

Tony paces his lab, there has to be a way to get her to talk to him. To make her talk to him. He takes a breath and looks around the room, his eyes settling on one of Bruce's scalpels.

“This is gonna hurt” he mumbles and moves towards it.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine looks up from her walk as Tony shuffles into the room clutching his arm, blood seeping through his fingers, her eyes widen and she grabs her medical tray as he moves to sit on the cot.

“I had to stab myself to get you to talk to me” Tony complains as Katherine treats his arm. “Why are you ignoring me?” he asks, she sighs. “Hhhheeelllllooo” she shoots him a look and he smirks at her. “Did I do something? Say something? Come on, Doc....you're killing me here”

“You've seen me naked” she mumbles answering him. “I have an issue with people that have seen me naked” he frowns at her.

“Well...what about relationships?” he asks, she turns away and grabs a surgical needle. “Katherine?

“I've never been in one” she whispers, he frowns and leans closer.

“What was that?” he asks, she sighs and looks to him.

“I've never been in a relationship” she admits.

“Never?” he asks, she sighs again and shrugs.

“Between my issues with people seeing me naked, my abilities and my over protective father with rage issues.....” she shoots him a look. “And I've never been interested in anyone enough. I mean, there was this alpha in Med school I thought was interested, and....well Med school is a shark tank” she tells him. “Everyone is out for themselves, trying to claw their way to the top” she shrugs. “He stole my research on spinal fusions whilst I slept”

“What a dick” Tony tells her, she nods agreeing.

“Since then.....no one” she adds and then looks to him. “Till you” Tony smirks.

“Yeah?” he asks leaning closer to her, lifting her chin slightly. “I'm just that awesome” she shoves at his chest as he laughs, he grabs her wrist and pulls her closer. “All you had to do” he starts. “Was talk to me” he tells her reaching up with his free hand to brush her hair back. “I may joke and make comments about.....well, everything” he offers with a smirk. “But don't think that I won't take what you say to me seriously. I can be serious” he admits. “I am serious about you” he adds. “About....this being an us. If you are” he strokes her cheek. “I've spent the last year pining after you, just as you have me....this...” he pulls her closer and presses his forehead to hers. “You are the only woman that has driven me insane enough to stab myself” she smiles a little and touches his shirt.

“I'm sorry I'm such a basket case” she whispers.

“Yeah, well....” he teases. “Guess I'm a bit of a basket case too” he stands and pecks her lips. “So we're going to give it a go?” he asks taking her hand.

“Yeah” she agrees. “I would like that....but...”

“I promise not to steal your research while you sleep” he teases a little pulling her closer. She kisses him and he smiles against her lips before he kisses her back.

“That's not what I am worried about” she tells him pulling back.

“I know what you are worried about” he assures her. “I have a reputation....I do, I know, I'm a horn dog” she sighs a little. “But I need you to look at the last year, since you joined us, since you moved in....since I started whacking myself off to your scent...” she looks up at him. “I'd not had sex in a year.....I haven't been on a date....this last year has been all about you” he clasps her face. “It's been you” she smiles at him, he smiles and then kisses her. “I told you, I'm serious about this...about you....” he kisses her again, harder this time, she throws her arms around his neck and he walks her backwards. He pushes her up onto the counter, grabbing the bottom of her skirt and pushing it up her legs, his lips moving against her, both hungry, even without a rut or heat pushing them on, they still want each other this much. She reaches between them and pulls at his jeans button, he helps a little and pushes his jeans down as she pulls her panties down her legs. He kisses along her jaw as he pulls her legs around his waist. Neither hear the door to the room open followed by a groan, over the sound of their own breathing.

“Seriously?!” Bruce complains turning to leave, Tony chuckles into Katherine's neck, she blushes absolutely mortified.

“Sorry” She shouts after Bruce who closes the door behind him. Tony lifts his head and smirks down at her. She shakes her head and smiles fondly at him.

“Maybe we should find a bed” Tony offers pulling his jeans back up, she sighs and nods.

“Yeah, that's probably best” she agrees.

….............

Tony watches Katherine sleep in his bed, in his shirt and he loves it. He could get used to it. He smiles and brushes her hair back from her face. She shifts a little and turns to him, instantly seeking him out. And she is making his bed smell like her, which he loves too. He leans closer and kisses her cheek.

“Hey, Doc” he whispers. “I love you” he admits, for now, at least whilst she is asleep, he may eventually tell her out loud, when the moment is right. Maybe. He's not a touchy feely guy, and today is the most touchy feely he's been in years. And though Katherine is worth it, it's emotionally draining. He gets comfy next to her and takes her hand, she curls into his side and he smiles. “Friday, make a reservation at that Mongolian restaurant Katherine likes for tonight”

“Yes, Sir” Friday responds, Tony smiles and nudges Katherine, she groans and clutches to his chest. He wraps his arm around her waist.

…................

Katherine wakes alone, and that does ring some bells in her head, given that the last time this happened her research was gone. She sits up and looks around the room pulling the blankets over her chest.

“Hey” Tony states leaving the bathroom, he smiles at her. She relaxes a little. “So I made reservations at the Mongolian place....the one that...” she watches him as he shifts a little. “Urm...you told me about. If you want”

“I would love that” she tells him.

“Good” Tony nods and moves to it on the bed with her. “I could get used to this...” he tells her. “You in my bed....in my shirt...” she smiles looking down. He brushes her hair back behind her ear and smiles. “You're beautiful”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine pulls her coat on as she heads to the elevator, Bruce smiles and looks away, still embarrassed about the incident in her office.

“Date?” he asks, she looks to her father and then away.

“Tony's taking me out” she answers. “Mongolian”

“So he does listen” Bruce teases a little, she smiles. “You look nice anyway” he tells her. “Hope he looks after you” she nods.

“So do I” she agrees, Bruce turns to her, notes her honest concern, the whole playboy thing is still getting to her, she's not been with that many men, two actually, and Tony, well....he's Tony Stark.

“Kat” he stands and moves to her. “I know I said that he...”

“No” she interrupts. “No, it's fine, I mean, I know who he is, and he's assured me that...he is serious about this, about me and us as a....alpha omega dynamic, I've got my issues with men, that's all this is” he places his hands on her arms and smiles at her.

“For what it's worth, despite my protests, I actually think he really cares about you, you didn't see him when you were ignoring him, don't tell him I told you this but I swear I saw him cry” he rubs her arms and smiles. “Like a baby” he whispers, she chuckles a little. “I've never seen him like this” Bruce looks over her shoulder as Tony walks into the room adjusting his blazer sleeve, he actually seems nervous, this is technically their first date, their first real date, he takes a breath and looks up, seeing the two of them ahead of them. Tony looks over Katherine and then smiles warmly at her approaching.

“You look....beautiful” he tells her warmly, Bruce and Katherine share a look.

“Have fun” Bruce offers to Katherine and then turns a glare on Tony. “Look after her” he warns and then leaves, Tony moves to Katherine and smiles.

“He seems better about this” he points out, she nods.

“I think he just needed time to get used to the idea” she turns to him and steps closer. “But....you are my alpha” she whispers biting her lip, he smirks, eyes darkening.

“Easy, Omega, keep at it and we not make dinner” he warns lightly pulling her closer to him.

…...................

Tony walks with his arm over Katherine's shoulders, his fingers stroking her arm, his nose presses in her hair. Dinner was nice, they laughed, they smiled, they joked, he's never had that much fun on a date before, never had a date feel natural or easy. He pulls her closer and kisses her head.

“Move into my room” he states, she turns to him.

“What?” she asks.

“You heard” he pokes her nose. “You're my omega, you are, and your heat is nearing, I can smell it on you, this time, I am going to mark you” he growls into her ear. “I am going to claim you” he promises. “And you will be mine” she turns to him, his arm wrapping around her waist. “And every alpha that sees you, scents you will know....” he adds with a smirk, she wraps her arms around his neck. “But I want you smelling like me too, so you will be rolling around in my sheets” he teases and then kisses her, Katherine smiles against his lips, she likes this Tony, the one that people don't often see, the sweet, funny, horn dog. “We could always go away” he offers pulling back. “For your heat” he elaborates. “I have this place up state, just you and me, a week, alone.....nothing but sex” she pinches the back of his head slightly and smiles.

“You're just worried about me stinking up the tower, all those other alphas around” he growls and nuzzles into her neck.

“Don't” he warns clutching to the back of her coat. “Move into my room” he repeats into her neck. “Making up next to you, there is just something about it” he sighs a little. “Don't make me say it” he grumbles.

“Say what?” she asks with her own smirk.

“Please” he answers. “Please move in with me”

“Well seen as you said please” she whispers as he pulls back. “How can I say no?” he kisses her cheek.

“You won't regret this” he whispers. “I promise, this.....I'm going to look after you” he places his hand on her cheek. “You and me, Doc......I mean it”

“You better” she warns lightly. “I meant that, Tony.....you know who my father is”

“Hmmm I do, and I know he'll....'smash' me if I do anything against you, I will be on my best behaviour” he crosses his fingers over her heart and smiles. “Now how about we go home and christen 'our' bed?” she smiles and bites her lip.

“You know what?” she asks him, he raises an eyebrow at her. “That actually sounds.....perfect” he kisses her and lifts her up, she wraps her legs around his waist, he carries her back towards his car.

…............

“What about this one?” Tony asks holding one of Katherine's dresses to his chest, she laughs laying in his bed. “Not my colour?” he ask, she laughs harder. “This one?” Tony holds another dress up.

“Tony, stop” she scolds lightly. “I'm going to pee” she warns clutching her stomach.

“Come on, Doc, which one suits me better?” he teases waving the dresses.

“Stop it” she laughs, he chuckles setting them in the wardrobe and turning back to her. “You know I could do that” she offers.

“None sense” he tells her. “I like snooping” he teases, she smiles and shakes her head. “You don't have very many personal things” he points out, she shrugs.

“Moved around a lot with Dad, depending on where ever he was teaching, and then after.......”

“Yeah, what happened with that?” he sits on the edge of the bed. “I mean I can't really see the big guy running around with a kid”

“I was 13 when Dad had his accident” she offers. “I didn't mind it”

“Wait, so you went with him?” he asks.

“He wasn't going to leave me behind” she answers. “Plus, people were looking for a man travelling alone....not a father travelling with his daughter” he crawls up the bed. “When I was old enough I came back to the states and started medical school, Dad knew I'd never tell anyone where he was”

“Of course not” he agrees and rests at her side.

“I loved it” she admits. “Just me and Dad.....”

“What about your mother?” he asks.

“I was 5” she answers. “It wasn't anything exciting or interesting....she got sick, and didn't get better”

“And now why you are a medical doctor makes so much sense” he admits pulling her closer.

“Yeah, I guess that is when it started” she offers. “Dad bought me my first plastic stethoscope the next Christmas” She turns to him. “But I love doing it” he nods.

“I can tell...” he strokes her cheek and smirks. “All the times you patch us up....” she sets her head on his chest, he wraps his arm around her.

“When Dad came to me and told me that you guys were looking for a doctor, I actually laughed” she admits. “I mean, the Avengers, looking for a real doctor......”

“Well I'm glad you decided to join us” he teases bopping her nose.

“Me too” she assures him turning to look up at him. “Alpha”

“Ooo that's fighting talk” he teases leaning closer to kiss her softly. He can do this. He can be in a serious relationship, with a real woman, a proper, grown up relationship, and it can still be fun.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Tony smells it the instant Katherine goes into heat. Like someone has chucked a bucket of antiseptic, washing powder, apple pie, and lavender over him, Katherine's scent just struck him. He's out of his seat before he can think about it, and seeking out, hunting Katherine.

….......

He finds her in the communal living room watching tv, her arm around her middle as she shuffles towards the exit, intent on heading to hers and Tony's bedroom, she looks to him, wide eyed and heated. He's then marching towards her and lifting her up over his shoulder to the amusement of Wanda and Natasha who were sat with the doctor. Tony growls as Bucky enters the room, another alpha close to his omega in heat. Bucky's eyes widen realising what's happening. Tony is frozen in place, between protecting his omega and claiming her. And that last bit of his reasonable mind is telling him not to claim her in front of Bucky. Bucky backs away keeping as much space between him and Tony but clearing the doorway for the engineer to flee with Katherine who touches Tony's neck trying to calm him.

“Tony, please” she pleads. “Alpha” he snaps his head to her. “I need you to knot me” she begs, he is then almost running out the room with her. Clint walks towards the living room from the end of the hall and spies Tony carrying Katherine. Clint raises an eyebrow.

“What's got into you two?” He asks.

“Heat” Tony grumbles carrying Katherine past Clint, Tony even shoves him into the wall causing the archer to grunt. He rubs his chest and looks to Katherine.

“Good luck, Katherine” He shouts after them, Katherine smirks a little lifting her head.

“Thanks” she offers back, Tony brings his hand down on her backside in warning, he doesn't want her talking to another alpha. She rolls her eyes but shrugs at Clint who chuckles.

…...................

Tony strokes his fingers along Katherine's spine as she sleeps, he loves waking up like this, he really, really loves waking up like this. He leans down and kisses her shoulder, his hands drawing around her chest as he straddles her waist. He ruts into her backside a little trying to wake her. Her heat doesn't smell as strong this morning, but it is still enough that he woke up achingly hard and horny. He nuzzles into her neck, careful of her bond bite. She shifts slightly and he kisses her cheek.

“How you feeling?” Tony asks Katherine as she wakes under him. It's been a very, very fun week, heats usually are, for the Alpha, for the Omega they're sweaty and arching and long. Seven days of hormones that make them slick, hot, horny messes that crave their alpha's knots.

“Better, I think the worst of it is over” she stretches a little under him and then turns over with his help, she hisses as the movement pulls on her new bond mark, he got over excited the night before, it's not unusual for an alpha to remark their omega during heats.

“Let me get something for that” he is quick to climb out of bed, she smiles. The side of Alphas reserved for their omegas and their pups, the kind, caring, loving, adoring side. It's an omega's job to look after their alpha, but it is just as much the alpha's job to look after their omega too. Tony returns from the bathroom with a first aid kit and sits on the bed with her, she pulls her hair aside for him and he smiles softly as he starts treating her. “Feel weird” he mumbles. “You not being the doctor”he teases, she smiles softly at him. She'll be fine in a day or two, just the bite is the worst part of their bonding. He sets the first aid items away and pushes the box across the bed before he turns to her. “I've been thinking” he starts softly. She raises an eyebrow as he brushes her hair back and kisses her. “Let me introduce you to the world as my omega” he tells her when he pulls back. “I want the world to know just how amazing you are, and that you, of all the people out there, choose me” he pushes her back, laying her down and settling between her legs, she lifts them slightly to box him in, locking her feet behind his backside. “That my omega is a role model for other omegas”

“A role model?” she asks.

“Working woman, with an amazing career...and, if I do say so myself, a genius Alpha” she wraps her arms around his neck.

“If you do say so” she teases, he smirks and kisses her nose and then her cheek and down to her neck. “Don't bite me again” she complains. “It hurts” he nuzzles into her neck instead, softly, he brushes his fingers over her cheek, soothing her. “Tony, a press conference will just....do you really want all your enemies knowing I'm your omega?” he whines a little and then lifts up slightly.

“No” he assures her. “No, I don't” he looks down at her. “Okay, no press conference” he agrees and kisses her before pulling back. “Then can we spend all day doing something else?” he asks, she raises an eyebrow.

“What?” she asks.

“This” he coos and then rolls his hips slipping into her, she rolls her eyes back and arches beneath him, he smirks and kisses her chin. “I'm going to spend today filling you up till you carry my pup” he promises against her skin, dragging his teeth over her jaw, she moans and clutches to his shoulder.

…..............

Tony laughs sitting with Steve and Bucky, now Katherine's heat is over, Tony's comfortable around other alphas again. Katherine walks towards them now carrying a cardboard box.

“What's up, Doc?” Tony teases, Katherine moves to stand in front of her and turns the box over; and out of it pours pregnancy tests, at least twenty of them, all landing in Tony's lap. She sets the box on the table and then looks to Tony who is staring at the positive test in his hand.

“Congratulations, Daddy” she teases and then walks away, Tony looks down at the numerous pregnancy tests in his lap, he starts to smile. Steve and Bucky are smiling and patting Tony on the shoulders.

 

 


	11. Epilogue

Tony smiles at the baby laid on his chest, he's so adorable. His new baby. His son. Tiny. Hours old. Katherine is sleeping herself in her hospital bed. The only sound in the room that of the monitor hooked up to his girlfriend. They'd been a few issues with this birth but in the end both mother and baby came out on top. Tony smiles and looks down as a tiny brunette tugs on his trousers.

“Hey” Tony whispers to his daughter who clutches to his leg. “What are you doing here?” Tony asks her. “Where's Granddad?”

“Here” Bruce whispers from the doorway as he yawns. “She was asking for you” Bruce looks to Katherine and turns concerned.

“She's fine” Tony assures him. “Just tired...come here hold your grandson” Tony sits up a little adjusting the baby. Bruce smiles and moves to take the boy.

“Did you settle on a name?” Bruce asks looking down at the baby.

“Edwin” Katherine mumbles from the bed now awake. “Edwin Robert” Bruce smiles and looks to his daughter. “Vanessa” Katherine greets seeing her daughter.

“Mommy” the four year old states and moves to get onto the hospital bed.

“No, sweetheart, Mommy's not feeling very well” Tony tells the girl lifting her up onto his knee. “Maybe later, hmm? Sit with Daddy till then” Vanessa curls up on Tony's lap. Bruce moves closer to Katherine.

“How you feeling?” he asks her quietly.

“Sore, but good....” she answers sleepily. “How's he look?” she asks.

“Perfect” Bruce answers. “He's perfect” he then smirks. “Everyone else is out there too, waiting to see Tony's new heir” Katherine laughs and then groans. “I'll go tell them to wait a little longer”

“No” Katherine argues. “No, it's okay, you and Tony take him out.....” she offers. “I'm just going to take a nap”

“You sure?” Tony asks standing with Vanessa on his hip.

“Yeah, they'll just keep pushing to be in here....” Katherine answers as Tony kisses her forehead and then her cheek.

“Love you” he whispers softly. She smiles.

“Love you too” she offers back and strokes Vanessa's cheek.

“It's going to a be a circus when you two leave the hospital” Bruce mumbles as he and Tony start to leave.

“Ah, we'll go out around the back” Tony assures Bruce. “Same as last time. They'll get a photo when we release one”

“That was a beautiful photo of you two and Vanessa” Bruce agrees. “Tasteful too. For you” Tony looks to him.

“I wasn't going to exploit my daughter” Tony argues.

“Good to know” Bruce offers, they share a smile before they round the corner into the waiting room, all the Avengers are there and waiting for them. A little redheaded boy walks over to them and looks up at Tony. Pepper and Sam's son, Riley, is the spitting image of Pepper, and best friends with Vanessa.

“Alright, little man” Tony offers setting Vanessa down, Riley takes her hand straight away and Vanessa hugs him, Tony smiles and shakes his head. “If they don't get together I'll be very disappointed” Tony comments with a smirk. Pepper shakes her head at him.

“So what did you get?” Natasha asks, Tony looks to Edwin.

“A boy” he answers. “Everyone meet...Edwin Robert Stark” Tony introduces.

…...................

Katherine wakes to Tony stroking her hair, she turns her head to him, he smiles at her.

“Hey, gorgeous” he greets warmly.

“Where are they?” she asks him.

“They're fine, they're with your dad” he answers. “You feeling any better?” he asks concerned.

“Still tired, Tony” she whispers.

“You lost a lot a blood, Doc...” he whispers. “You had me real worried”

“I'm sorry” she offers with a smirk. He leans closer and kisses her forehead.

“I can't do this without you” he admits.

“Oh you can” she assures him softly. She knows it's a possibility, her mother's illness was genetic and Katherine could get sick at some point and Tony could loose her, it's all a game of could and might. Of course they both hope it never happens. But it could. At least Tony won't be alone like Bruce was. He has a team and entire family to help him should it happen. Tony wipes at her cheeks removing tears.

“Hey, shhhh” he coos softly. “You're fine. You're fine” he strokes her hair again. “I've got you” he stands and motions for her to shift. “Move over” he helps her shift on the bed before climbing into it with her. “Everything is going to be just fine” he assures her pulling her closer. He kisses her head and takes her hand.

…......................

It's two days before they discharge Edwin and then another week before the doctors discharge Katherine. Tony helps her into the town car around the back of the hospital.

“You got it?” He asks her, she nods and shuffles across the seat carefully, Tony climbs in next to her and closes the door. Katherine smiles looking down at the car seat next to her, Edwin sleeping away. Vanessa sits playing with her Captain America doll across from them. “Hey, Ness...you have something for Mommy?” he asks the girl who looks to them and then nods picking up an envelope from the seat beside her and then scoots closer to her mother who takes the card.

“What is this?” she asks opening it and pulling a card out from inside, a congratulations card. She smiles.

“All those people you helped walk again” Tony tells her. “They sent you a card....and a giant stuffed gorilla” Katherine chuckles a little. “Just what every new parent needs” he teases, she smirks up at him raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“Says the man that bought me a giant stuffed bunny for our first Christmas together” she teases back.

“Hey, you loved that bunny” he pokes her nose a little. She nods.

“I did” she agrees softly, he kisses her.

“Shame we had to get rid of it” he mumbles pulling back.

“Yeah, you know after Clint threw up on it, it wasn't the same” Tony hums in agreement and then takes her hand.

“You ready to go home?” Tony asks Katherine who nods leaning into his side.

“More then ready” she answers. “Honestly I never thought I would get sick of the sight of a hospital” he smiles a little an rubs her arm.

“Yeah, hopefully we won't be back in one for a while...”

“A while?” she asks.

“Yeah, at least till the next one” he teases, she laughs a little and shakes her head. “What? No more?” he asks her nuzzling into her neck, Vanessa laughs a little. “Ness wants a baby sister, right Ness?” he asks his daughter who nods wildly. Katherine smiles and looks to Tony who looks to her softly. “I love you” he tells her. She touches his cheek.

“As I love you” she whispers back warmly. “Alpha” she coos.

“Mmmm Omega” he breaths back. “Don't start” he warns with a smirk. She rests her head on his shoulder, Tony winks at Vanessa who smiles and goes back to playing with her Steve doll. “I hate that stupid doll” Tony mutters.

 


End file.
